As a container for containing cosmetics such as face lotion, shampoo, rinse, liquid soap, food seasoning, or the like, a peelable laminated container, which is also called delamination container, has been used.
Known examples of such a delamination container may include the one that is formed in a shape (e.g., a bottle shape) including a mouth and a trunk contiguous with the mouth and that has a three-layer structure including an outer layer body and an inner layer body, which are formed of resin materials such as polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), and modified polyolefin, and an intermediate layer, which is formed of nylon or ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer resin and disposed between the outer layer body and the inner layer body so that the inner layer is peelable from the outer layer.
When the trunk of the outer layer body is pressed (squeezed), the delamination container may dispense content liquid contained inside the inner layer body to the outside. Once the pressure is released, ambient air is introduced between the outer layer body and the inner layer body through an ambient air inlet hole provided in the outer layer body, and the outer layer body is restored to the original shape while the volume of the inner layer body remains reduced. With the above configuration, the delamination container may dispense the content liquid without replacing the content liquid with ambient air. Accordingly, contact between the content liquid remaining in the container and air is prevented, and the content liquid is prevented from undergoing deterioration and a change in quality.
Conventionally, the delamination container is formed in a predetermined shape by preparing a tubular-shaped laminated parison by co-extruding three-layered resin materials corresponding to the outer layer body, the inner layer body, and the intermediate layer, by closing one end of the prepared laminated parison by pinching off the one end with a mold, and by direct-blow molding the laminated parison by supplying air into the laminated parison via a plug inserted through another end of the laminated parison in the above state.
However, in the delamination container configured as above, an end portion of the intermediate layer is exposed to the outside at an opening end of the mouth after molding. This poses the risk of peeling of the inner layer body starting from the end portion of the intermediate layer at the opening end of the mouth.
As a technology to prevent the peeling of the inner layer body from the opening end of the mouth, as described, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, the delamination container is also known to be configured as follows. That is to say, the delamination container may include the inner layer body, whose upper end is shaped to be bent outward, and an upper end portion of the inner layer body is sandwiched between a packing of a pump-mounted cap fitted to the mouth and an upper end of the outer layer body to prevent the inner layer body from peeling from the outer layer body at the opening end of the mouth.